The present invention relates generally to absorbent products and more particularly to products adapted to absorb body fluids and having paper-like densified compacted cellulosic fibrous regions, formed integrally therewith. Absorbent structures of this general type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,260, 2,955,641, 3,017,304, 3,060,936, 3,494,362, 3,938,522, 3,612,055 and 3,993,820. These prior art structures provide increased capillary forces to draw fluid into and throughout the densified regions, and also impart strength and stability to the absorbent structures.
The densified regions of the prior art structures, while imparting strength and stability to the absorbent structures, often impart an undesirable stiffness to the structures. Stiffness in an absorbent structure adapted for use with the human body is undesirable both in terms of feel and ability to flex or conform to a surface in use. On the other hand, the densified regions of the present invention provide good stability for the absorbent structure and leave more of the batt in a highly porous loosely compacted state. Additionally, an absorbent structure with less stiffness and greater flexibility and conformability is provided. The absorbent fibrous structures and the present invention also have improved softness and feel.